


The limits of kindness.

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), Harry knows his own mind, Harry's very smart, Hermione is smarter, M/M, TM's drabbles, but sometimes, but sometimes Hermione, knows it better!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: One night at the Hog's Head….





	

"Hermione, kindness has limits." Harry frowned.

"I disagree." She twisted her hair up again. Ron put an arm around her as he answered.

"Love, I have to go with Harry on this. I mean, take…"

Harry grinned. "Take Malfoy. Being kind to him wouldn't do anyone a lick of good."

"No! I'll bet you."

"Hermione!" Ron laughed. "You never wager!"

"I do so. If I win, you give SPEW a hundred galleons. And if I lose, you can…"

"I can skip kneazle sitting the next time you need some idiot to baby-sit Crookshanks."

"Deal," Hermione smiled, and they shook hands.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Malfoy!" Harry narrowly missed spilling his lager.

The blonde spoke stiffly. "Granger said you needed my assistance, so I came right away."

Harry stood. The other seat looked dry. "I… can't believe Hermione owled you, but please." He indicated the chair. "Sit. I'll explain." 

Harry looked Malfoy over as they both sat. Stained work robes, very neat hair. 

"She got you out of the lab, didn't she? Can I order you a pint for your trouble?"

"That would be a kindness. I prefer Stella?"

"Aberforth doesn't carry Muggle beers. Here. Try mine. If you like it I'll get you one."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ron and Hermione left, or I'd make her explain. I'll try to be concise."

Malfoy smiled and sipped his lager. "Not exactly her strongsuit either though?"

Harry wanted to grumble, but remembering the bet, managed a laugh instead. "Maybe, but in a different way than me."

"Indeed," Malfoy grinned and leaned back. "She would want to teach me how to build a watch, and you'd want to whisk me off to my next appointment. When all I really need to know is, what's the time?"

Now Harry's laugh was genuine. "Pegged. Now, let me explain this bet. It's about kindness."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's the 'kindness' bet," Harry gulped lager.

"Potter, you've already lost. You shouldn't have told me the parameters."

"Explain," Harry requested, confused. He'd thought explaining would scare Malfoy off.

"Not all of my coworkers are pleased to work with someone of my… notoriety."

"Time with me might help?"

Malfoy smiled. "Precisely."

"Hell, Malfoy, I haven't lost after all. My kindness is supposed to 'positively change you' _now_. You wanting to be around me helps Hermione out, but doesn't end the bet."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Malfoy smiled. "Because I really would enjoy that dinner you mentioned."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fuck Harry, this was supposed to be about kindness, not torture!"

Harry pulled his face up with great reluctance. "Since when is rimming torture?"

"Since," Draco panted, "you won't let me come!"

"It's not my fault you can't come untouched. Now hush. You taste incredible."

"Unnnngh…." Draco moaned. "Rimming's fucking fantastic, don't get me wrong, but right now I really need a good hard fuck."

This time Harry moaned. "I'm trying to make this last."

"We can fuck again tomorrow morning, and I promise not to make you tell Hermione you lost, but please Harry, please!"

"You win, dammit. Lube?"

 

Finis.


End file.
